narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forming a New Division
Smashing her hand up against the desk, the Sixth Mizukage pushed the papers aside. On the glass, seemed to be a vinyl of the Water Dragon Force, and Amaka placed both of her hands on it. Looking back to a stack of papers, she noticed something that stood out a little too familiar. Looking to her left, she noticed her blade sitting there firmly. And on her right side stood Samemaru it it's human form. Amaka's eyes met Samemaru's, and it seemed as if a spark had occurred. Calling out to the guard standing at the door, "Summon that Kiritsu-kun in here ASAP." Having been approached by a guard in the regalia of the Mizukage's guard, he was advised to make his way to the Mizukage immediately. Though he was deaf, having left his headphones back in his home village after his departure, he found himself with the knack to read lips fluently, helping to rectify the flaw of his lack of hearing. Making his way up to the Mizukage's office, he found himself within the kage's residence, a large building that symbolized Kirigakure's power. Once Kiritsu was at the gates, two more of the Mizukage's guards guided him to the office where they stopped at the doors, opening them for him. As he stepped in, he adjusted his attire, straightening up each of his sheathes to make sure he was acceptable before the eyes of the Mizukage. "You summoned me, Mizukage?" As the doors opened, Amaka too had to straighten herself. As he questioned her, she answered. "Kiritsu-kun, ah yes. I know you're new around here, and I'm all about giving chances." Amaka stood up from her desk, then slowly walked over to the boy. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she slowly allowed it to fall down, before returning to a nearby window. "As you know, I wield a very powerful sword." Amaka walked over to the blade leaning up against her desk. Picking it up, she laid it across her shoulder. "There are seven of us who wield special swords, otherwise known as the Seven Mist Swordsmen. Well, there's a little something I'd like to branch off of the group. As both a member of the group, and the Mizukage, I'd have more than a right to do so." With a deep sigh, her blade gently hit the floor. "Kiritsu, I'd like to form a sub division of the Seven Mist Swordsmen, and from what I hear, you're quite the swordsmen. I'd live to put this to the test if it's okay with you. But if not, I can carry on." "If you believe it would prove my skills worthy enough to be part of this division. I'd be honored to." Kiritsu had a wide variety of swords to choose from at his disposal, all with unique purposes, each of them that connect to form one sword. After making his choice, he unsheathed one of the swords from the two hip sheathes, Mei, the first half of the Mei and Shi combination. The blade is made of incredibly lightweight metals, making the sword itself incredibly light for its size. Taking a deep breath, he altered his stance, showing a lax but tight stance. He heard stories of Amaka's skills, the very skills that raised her up to Mizukage and he knew he couldn't slack off in the slightest. With the lifting of her brow, she could tell things were gonna stir up a bit. She looked at Kiritsu for a second, touched her lip then pointed at him. "No, no. Where's the other blade? I want to see you use two." She softly states, taking a bit of a step back. Her blade came back to rest on her shoulder, and it's bandage fell of just barely, but not revealing the true appearance of the blade at all. During this time she analyzed Kiritsu, but more importantly his stance. "It wouldn't be fair for me to use this, and you have one blade. Just no." "Of course. The two do synergise well together." Nodding, Kiritsu unsheathed Shi as well, the two blades reacting to each other as a subtle aura of energy began to develop around them. The blades were meant to coincide together, putting their abilities to the fullest when both blades are unsheathed. To calculate for the second blade, Kiritsu once again readjusted his stance appropriately, showing a more relaxed and gentle stance not unlike a Hyuga's Gentle Fist stance. Kiritsu spent years learning how to accommodate different types of swords into Itto-Shoden, from single blades to double blades, short to long, light to heavy, even from one sword to two. There was always something new to learn for him and he was always willing to experiment with something new. Amaka smirked, it was a nice sight indeed. "A boy that can wield two blades at once, and a stance I've never seen in my life, I'd take you for a joy ride that'd have you crying for your mother, boy, hmm." The entire office slowly found itself filled with a thick mist covering each and every corridor of the room. "You should know how we roll in Kirigakure...I mean it is in the name." Her voice them vanished, even if Kiritsu were to still be looking forward, she'd had vanished slowly and silently. Appearing behind Kiritsu, she spun her blade in the air above her head. Lowering it just a bit, Amaka's aim would be at the mid section of Kiritsu. Kiritsu was trained to never rely on sight alone in battle. Normally, he'd rely on his ears if he weren't deaf. In this case, he relied on the ground's subtle vibrations, a trait inherited by his brain's ability to compensate for his lack of hearing, a trait known as deafsense. Turning around, Kiritsu locked his blades against the swing, one blade held underhand, the other over hand, forming a two prong block meant to absorb kinetic energy from both sides of the blade where the momentum was greatest. But even this was enough to push him back, noting Amaka's incredible strength. "She's strong, much more than her frame would suggest. Blocking won't be enough in this battle, not with her immense strength." Readjusting his stance, Kiritsu decided to use the mist to his advantage. Closing his eyes, a dark aura began to wrap around him, a form he fears, but has learned to keep on a leash. The moment the mist raised up enough to block him from view, he shifted behind Amaka, looking to deliver a quick, precise swing against her midsection as Amaka did with him, waiting for an opportunity to counter whatever comes next. With the help from training with Kiri's Sensory Division, Amaka was able to effectively apply her senses to the show. Quite simple actually, seeing how he was an opposing party being engulfed in the mist made of an entirety of chakra. Amaka wouldn't do anything, she wouldn't budge, not a single step would be made, and Kiritsu's blade would make direct contact to her mid section. The mist would slowly fade, and all it would appear, was Amaka being touched by a blade. Amaka had what she named herself, rough skin. Making her skin harder than nearly anything in the world. On top of its scales that it was mostly made up of. If anything, the sword would have a few scratches on it, if not completely shattered itself. "Hm, I guess they didn't tell you everything." Amaka's blade slowly began to find itself unwrapped. Pulling it out in front of herself, she states softly. "Unleash." This would allow the sword to take the form of a long sword, allowing the blade to curve around and aim for Kiritsu's mid section yet again, ready for bisection. Noting the sudden unwrapping of her blade, Kiritsu had to act fast. Taking full advantage of his light and dark forms, he quickly shifted to his dark form with enough energy to temporarily bend the space and time around him, instantly shifting him into a stance ducking under the blade as if his current frame of time was replaced by another. Quickly he shifted back to his light form. "Thick skin, not unlike a shark's. She can't be hurt as long as she knows of my presence. She must have sensed me the moment I used the Body Flicker and hardened her skin in anticipation of the blow." Readjusting his stance, he noted her blade of choice. "That's Hiramekarei, one of the Seven Swords. Can become virtually any shape by applying chakra to it. The more chakra stored into the blade prior to unleashing, the larger the size of the weapon itself." There wasn't much he could do as long as she could sense her presence. Looking down at his swords, he noticed a large crack in the center each of their blades with several of the teeth missing. "Looks like I'm going to have to get that fixed, then." Letting out a sigh, he sheathed both his swords and nodded. "You are powerful. You've made sure to accommodate for any potential flaws you might have had in the past. You're a sensor, which means you can detect my presence at all times. Whatever trait you possess allows you to harden your skin to incredibly dense levels, enough to crack both my blades to near their breaking limit. It would take the equivalent force of a boulder rolling down a mountain to do that. I've reached what's called a fool's mate, any move I make now would probably lead to my death. So I concede defeat." Kneeling down, Kiritsu looked up to the Mizukage, appreciating her skills. "If you find me unworthy of being a part of this division, I hold no ill will towards that decision. There's still a lot I need to learn." Hiramekarei slowly began to take its normal form, it's bandages slowly falling back into place. Amaka looked up at Kiritsu, after hearing his speech, her heart was filled with warmth. But at that same time, he reminded her of from long ago. "Kiritsu-kun, I like you. You have potential, and you have a lot of it. Seeing how it was a friendly spar, I'll let those words of "I concede defeat." Slide just this one time. But just no, never up, until the very end." Walking back around her table, Amaka took a seat. Grabbing a piece of paper she consistently looked up, at Kiritsu. "Very well. Kiritsu, you're to lead the sub division of the Seven Ninja Swords. I hear by name you leader of the: 'Hidden Blades of the Mist!'" Looking towards Amaka in surprise, he let out a smile. "Thank you, lady Amaka. I promise, I won't let you down." Bowing down to Amaka, Kiritsu looked down to his damaged blades. "Might take me a day or two until I can get into work for it, though. I've got some extensive repairs to do to my blades. Cracks like these usually require a good, liquid metal dipping. Thankfully, I've got some molds to help fix the teeth. But rest assured, once they're repaired, I'll make this division, and Kirigakure, proud." Bowing one more time, Kiritsu made his way out of the office to begin repairing Mei and Shi, feeling like he's finally doing something worthwhile. He slowly found Kirigakure becoming his home away from home. Placing her hand begins her head, she scratched it. "I apologize about the swords. Just couldn't risk getting bisected." Amaka chuckled a bit, then for a second glared at Kiritsu. Kiritsu, how would you like to join me, as my left hand man?"'' Stopping for a second, Kiritsu looked back at Amaka, feeling the vibrations of her voice. "Your left hand man? You believe me worthy enough to be someone like that? If you do, I'd be honored. My dream in life was to do something big, do something that would help someone when they needed it. To be able to help someone like the Mizukage would help with that dream. I'll be honored to take that position, and I will not let you, or Kirigakure down. I have a lot to learn, but being around someone who is as skilled in kenjutsu as you would be able to help with that." Bowing down to Amaka, he leaned against one of the walls of the office, thinking about all the things he did, from the Chunin Exams in Amagakure, to the kenjutsu his father taught him. He always knew he'd be able to do something big in life, but he just didn't know when. But that didn't stop him from doing everything to improve himself not just as a warrior, but as a person.